Tactical Awakening
by Sundown17
Summary: On their way home from Ivalice, our four heroes get thrown off course. Watch as they work with Chrom to find their friends and fnd a way home, but will they be able to leave with an evil dragon on the rise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. New idea that was bouncing around. This may very well start a new rush of fanfictions as well. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance doesn't have more than about 25 crossovers and this is too good to pass up. Enjoy.**

Tactical Awakening

Chapter 1: Goodbye to Old Friends, Hello to New Comrades

" _Goodbye everyone!"_

Those were Marche's last thoughts as the world faded and broke apart beneath him. After Mewt woke up from his time as a spoiled prince, the boy was ready to return and had used the magic of the Grimoire to set the world to rights. Marche and Mewt both stood on the platform leading into the temple as a flash of light blinded them.

Doned looked up from the table where he sat across from Montblanc's brother Nono as a flash of light blinded him for a moment. He sighed as he stood up from the table. He pulled out a few gil and left it on the table. He whispered a quick goodbye to Nono and went up the stairs to the door of the pub. As he passed by the bartender, his eyes fell upon the form of Ezel Berber who gave him a sad smile before Doned was gone. Then the Numou and Hume faded away and the pub broke apart.

Ritz cried as she held on tightly to Shara. She hated that she would lose her friend. Though they had promised to find a way to meet up someday, she knew that she would forever miss her friend until that day. Then she stood up straight and let the red fade from her hair. Shara smiled at her and gave her a Viera salute with the bow in her hand. Ritz turned and started walking. Then she began to jog and then, before she knew it, she was running as the world flashed white and the Elutt Sands broke apart underneath her. Soon she found herself standing with Marche, Doned, and Mewt.

The four looked at each other for a long time.

"So, I guess this is it." Ritz said.

"Yeah." Mewt said quietly, "We're going home."

"Don't worry guys." They all looked at Marche who gave them an easy smile brimming with confidence, "From here on out, no matter what happens, we will always have each other's backs. If we ever need help, all we have to do is ask."

Doned sighed, "Look at you, planning the next adventure already, aren't you Marche?"

"It can't be helped." Ritz said with a laugh, "Adventuring has been ingrained into all of us in some form or another. But hey! Life is looking up for all of us, isn't it?"

Just as the words left her mouth, they all suddenly felt as if they had been hit by something. They stumbled in place before fierce winds seemed to appear in the middle of their group. They each tried to grab ahold of each other, but Marche was only able to grab onto Doned. Three vortexes appeared, each looking out onto a different terrain.

Marche and Doned fell into the one that looked out onto a burning forest. Mewt fell into one that looked out into a frozen domain. Ritz fell into the vortex that opened over the arid land that steadily changed into a desert.

…

 **West of Ylisstol, Burning Forest**

Robin cried out as he barely dodged a strike from the corpse like figure before sending out a burst of lightning. The creature fell and Robin was forced to quickly turn and block an axe with his sword. He jumped back and was about to cut through the creature when he heard what sounded like two people crying out above him.

Both he and the corpse creature looked up and the first thing that the two noticed was the opening in the sky. The second thing was the two bodies that were falling to the ground and the third that was running through the same portal. Robin could only stare in shock as the first and bigger of the two figures landed back first on top of the corpse creature's head and there was an audible *snap* before the creature collapsed as if it were a puppet with the strings cut.

As the creature disintegrated, the second form landed on top of the larger and both groaned. Slowly they stood up and turned to Robin who could just make out their faces in the fires around them.

"Hey! What's going on? Where are we?" The taller asked him.

"My name is Robin. Sorry, but I can't stick around! I need to find Chrom and the others. They have probably come across these creatures as well." Robin turned and started running through the forest in the direction of the sounds of battle. He vaguely noted the two following after him and focused on getting to where Chrom was.

They reached the clearing just in time to see one of the creatures about to strike down Lissa. Robin started to gather energy for the tome in his hand but the taller of the two boys beat him to the punch. Within moments, he had rushed forward, pulled a large sword from over his shoulder and slashed through the creature as if it were made of butter.

Before anyone could make a move, the shorter one had shot forward with a shout of "Blizzard!" and froze another creature that was moving up behind the taller one. When the ice that formed around the creature shattered, it fell to the ground with a few limbs missing before dissipating. Robin was startled out of watching them when he had to dodge a sword from another creature. This one was bigger than the rest and had an aura that seemed to lead credence to the assumption that it was the leader.

Robin jumped back and shot a ball of lightning at it. The creature barely stumbled before it let out a roar. Robin jumped back again and Chrom took his place, getting a cut in that caused the creature to flinch, but it still didn't fall. Chrom moved to the side and tried for another strike but realized that the creature had anticipated this. It brought the sword around and almost managed to hit Chrom when a light enveloped the man and the sword gravitated towards the two newcomers.

The taller was holding his knightsword above his head and brought it down in time to block the sword. He then took the initiative, which was made easier when the younger shouted "Haste!" and he brought the sword around in a downwards diagonal. With a shout of "Holy Blade!" It came down and sheared through the skin of the creature. The Holy light entered the body and instantly caused the unholy being to combust. With it gone, the woods went silent.

They all stood there for a moment before the taller let out a sigh and said, "Sure wasn't expecting that to be the first thing to happen to me. What say you Doned?"

The shorter smirked and said, "But it was rather enjoyable. I was a bit peeved and this was a good way to let off some stress."

Before the taller could say anything back, Chrom stepped forward, "Excuse me."

The two looked over at him and Chrom suddenly felt like he was being judged, but he refused to step back, "I wish to thank you two. That first creature you fought was about to kill my sister. If you hadn't gotten here when you did, I may have lost her."

That feeling was gone and the boy with the blonde hair gave a wide grin, "It was no problem. My name is Marche. This is my brother Doned." He gestured over at the smirking boy beside him who gave a slight wave before he walked over to a tree and began to climb it.

"My name is Chrom." Chrom said before pointing out at the ones he was naming, "These are Robin, Fredrick the Wary, and my little sister Lissa! And this is-"

Chrom looked around in confusion, "Where did that other guy go?"

"The Wary, huh?" Marche said looking over at the man with a grin, "Bet you wear that title proudly."

"Indeed, I do." Fredrick said with a slight bow of his head, "I am the voice of caution to this otherwise band of unfortunate youths."

"Then Marche will fit in just fine!" Doned called out from the top of the tree, "But we might need to worry about the two coming up to us. Looks like a woman on horseback and an Archer. Possibly a Hunter."

"Must be Sully then." Chrom said, "She is a real spitfire that refuses to believe that she can't do just as good as a man on horseback. Don't know the archer.

Within minutes the two had appeared in the clearing and Sully dismounted in front of Chrom, "Commander! Saw the fire and came to see what had happened."

"We are fine Sully. Thanks for the concern." Chrom said with a small smile, "We had help from three others, though only two seem to be here for now. Tell me, did you run into any trouble on the way here?"

"Found a few strange undeads but me and the other guy here took care of them. Never got his name." Sully said before looking over at the guy.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Virion, Archest of Archers! Here at your service to help as needed." The man gave an exaggerated bow before waiting.

Nobody clapped as Chrom spoke up, "It is a pleasure to meet you Virion and thank for that performance, but I am afraid that we must be moving. I fear what may happen if we do not get to Ylisstol in time. Come! We're moving out! If the three of you wish, you may come with us."

With that Chrom started moving and his group followed after him. Doned came down and shared a look with Marche before they began following with Virion sulking as he brought up the rear.

…

 **(Snowy Plains, unknown location)**

Mewt groaned as he sat up before he immediately started shivering. The biting cold in the air helped him to wake up and he found himself on the side of a frozen dirt path. He made to get up, only to find a sword suddenly at his throat.

"Don't move Foreigner!" came the female voice and Mewt instantly froze, "You are going to tell me why you are here and why you think that I should let you go."

"Well," Mewt said, "If I knew where I was and who you are then I could tell you for certain."

He looked up into the eyes of a young girl not a year older than him. She glared down at him and said, "My name is Sarah and this my home village of Twin Peak."

 **And another story started. *Sigh* Sorry about this, but the ideas are in my head and I need to get them out. I keep getting this feeling that my head is a little cluttered. Anyways, I might also forget about chapter six of Trainer of Sorcery as I need to plan out Pewter city. So hope you enjoy this while you wait.**


	2. Fallen Prince vs Bandits

**Hello everyone. So, the second chapter is here. Just to make sure this is known. Currently, everything is happening simultaneously. Marche is only able to use his abilities due to Mewt activating the Grimoire. This will be explained more in the chapter. Thanks to those who have read and followed, favorited or reviewed. On with the tale!**

Tactical Awakening Chapter 2

Fallen Prince vs Bandits, Legend of Nevermore

Mewt cleared his throat as he looked up at the girl. Her intense blue eyes, which were framed by her light brown hair which extended to her midback, pierced into him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well. To answer your question honestly, I have no idea how I got here."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a frown, "I saw you fall from that blue tunnel in the sky. Obviously, you were going somewhere."

Mewt sighed, "Myself and a few friends were on our way home."

"Home from where?" She asked, then suddenly her eyes shot up and then widened in fear. She lunged forward and pulled Mewt down with her.

Mewt didn't need to be told to stay quiet. He smoothly turned over with the skill that he had honed while in the castle before his awakening from the game world. Before him moved a group of people dressed in rough sheepskin garments. They held weapons that were all slightly rusted and looked a little worse for wear.

"Bandits!" She hissed as she watched them, "And they're heading right for my village!"

Mewt's eyes shifted over to her for a moment and then he reached to his back, hoping for what he was looking for to be there. His hand quietly brought his pack around and he began to rummage through it. He smiled as his hand closed on the old leather-bound book. The same one that had started everything!

He opened it up and began looking through it and began murmuring the words that he found. The girl looked over at him and began trying to shush him but he continued. Suddenly, two lights began shining into existence at his side. He heard the cries from the group of bandits and began to speak the words faster. The girl cried out in fear as the first one arrived over the snow bank only for him to cry out as he was cut down.

A boy with a red hat and looking a few years older than herself looked down at her with a warm smile but cold eyes. He reached down and took her hand, pulling her up and turning back to the group of bandits that had stopped when their first member was killed.

"Llednar. Babus. It seems that this group of _gentlemen_ ," the sneer in Mewt's voice was completely different from the shy and awkward boy that she had first started interrogating, "Are planning to attack this lovely lady's home."

"Your orders, my Prince?" The rabbit like creature that stood next to him asked, its' eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Let none leave here. Make sure that they don't get a chance to perpetuate their crimes." Mewt then held out a hand and a staff shimmered into existence.

"As you command, my Prince." The two replied and the boy with the red hat shot forward.

As he ran at the group, a glow surrounded the rabbit creature for a moment before a series of molten rocks flew through the air around him. As the boy cut down one and turned on another, several fell with screams of pain before they passed. Several more were cut down by the boy and a few more were hit by a Poison before the world suddenly changed. Where before there had been a snowy forest, there was now a world of fire. Flames sprouted between the ground and the sky before the walls of flame crashed together.

The girl cried out in fear with the bandits closed her eyes waiting for her life to end, only to suddenly feel the cold air biting at her again. She slowly blinked open her eyes and stared at the sight of untouched land. Her eyes fell upon the bandits and noticed that quite a few of them were nothing more than blackened skeletons. Her eyes then slowly shifted to Mewt and she whispered.

"What was that and just who are you?!"

Mewt turned and faced her with a sheepish grin, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Right, I never introduced myself did I? My name is Mewt Randell. I'm the former Prince of Ivalice. As for that," He looked back upon the group, "Babus used Meteor and Poison. Llednar used basic attacks and the final one was Illusionist technique: Prominence."

"My Prince. Might it be best to move away from here?" The now identified Llednar asked, "It might not look good if we are found here."

Mewt nodded to the boy, "Good idea, Llednar." He turned to the girl, "Might we impose upon your village for a night?"

The girl sighed before nodding, "Of course Prince Mewt. My name is Lucinda. Please follow me."

"Thank you," Mewt smiled as he fell into step behind her, "And please, it is just Mewt."

…

 **(Kamine Village, Unknown Location)**

Mewt, Llednar and Babus all sat back in the inn of the village as Lucinda spoke to the people in charge of the establishment. The two retainers had automatically placed themselves slightly behind him, which caused him to glower slightly. They merely shrugged and stayed as they were.

Suddenly a bag fell to the table with a clink. Mewt glanced up as the other two jerked to their feet. Mewt smiled at the sight of the boy. He motioned for the boy to sit which caused the other two to grumble a bit as they sheathed their weapon and calmed their magic respectively.

"Well, I have to say. I wasn't expecting to see you two again." The boy said with a smirk as he leaned back in the chair.

"Hello Doned." Mewt said, "Still working the streetear gig?"

"It's what I know best. I came ahead of the others. Word is that Prince Chrom of Ylisse is coming to request aid from Regna Ferox in case of war against Plegia. Seems that their king is looking to conquer the entire continent with needless war."

"I'm assuming that Marche is coming with them at least."

"Indeed. I don't have any concrete word on Ritz, but I've heard some rumors while on the way here. I plan to follow up on that. In this bag is some of this world's currency. Sent from Marche, he wasn't sure if you had any yet."

Mewt smiled as he nodded, "Why not stick around for a meal. You've probably been on the road for a while."

"I actually wouldn't mind that, but I'll pay for my own."

Mewt nodded as he saw Lucinda walking over, "Ah! Lucinda! Allow me to introduce a friend of mine! Lucinda this is Doned. Doned, Lucinda."

Lucinda bowed slightly and then held out her hand. Doned returned the bow and shook her hand. The two then began a strength contest by squeezing the other's hand. Mewt stood up with the sack of what he saw to be gold and walked up to the innkeeper.

"Can I help you, young man?" The man asked.

Mewt noted the white hair being held up by a folded bandanna and the full white beard and goatee with a smile before replying, "I wish to order a meal for four if I could."

"Of course, sir. I thank you and your companions for helping Lucinda. While I know that she can handle herself with a sword, she is something of this village's rising star. Why, we haven't seen talent like this since Lon'qu left the village a few years ago. I tell you, she looked up to that boy as if he were the ancient Feroxi hero Marche the Nevermore himself." The man said with a smile as he went into the back.

Mewt knew his mouth was hanging open in shock at those words, but he couldn't help it. He quickly walked back over to the table where Doned and Lucinda were both still going strong in their contest.

"Doned! What legends do you know of for Regna Ferox?!" Mewt whispered as he pulled the boy from Lucinda, who looked a bit put out for the interruption.

"Not much. I've heard a few stories here and there. Why?" Doned looked confused.

Mewt sighed and turned to Lucinda, "Lucinda, the innkeeper mentioned a Legend about Marche the Nevermore." His words brought a sharp gasp from Doned as he looked from Mewt to Lucinda, "What can you tell us of the Legend?"

Lucinda looked slightly confused , but shrugged it off and said, "The story goes that the hero of old rose to free the world from a grand illusion. Five pillars existed, granting it strength. Five creatures of great power, who were felled by a boy with a sword that was said to be able to cleave rock in twain. With a group formed of warriors from different taguel races, he stormed each place and like the name of his clan made the beings never more to exist."

"It mentions that each of the five beings granted special powers to one of each race as they were defeated and how afterwards the last thread to be severed was a queen who sought to fulfill the wishes of the selfish prince who sought to hide from the world. With one last battle that shook the very world and first awakened Naga and Grima, he roared forth with a power born from the wishes of all and slew the great beast formed from the wishes of one. And because of this, the prince awakened from his self-induced dream and realized the folly of his actions. He then broke the illusion and returned the world to the way it was and taking back with him to his world, the Hero and two others. I believe that Ylisse speaks of a legend of the red-haired human with the lost abilities of the taguel."

Mewt handed her one of the glasses of water that the innkeeper had brought with the meals. He leaned back with a sigh as silence filled the area. Then suddenly, there was quiet laughter issuing from Doned's mouth.

"Wow! This is rich. Looks like I have a stop to make before heading to Plegia. To think that this world would be the future of Ivalice! Ha ha ha!" Doned quickly ate the meal before him and stood up, "My brother Marche and the Ylisseans should be reaching the main palace of Regna Ferox in a few days, you may want to meet up with them. I feel that it will be an interesting reunion." And Doned walked out with a smile on his face that spoke of much teasing.

Lucinda watched him go before turning back to Mewt and his friends, who were all smirking a bit.

"To think that the boy who defeated me with the aid of Judgemaster Cid ould become a legend in his own right." Llednar said with a laugh.

"Indeed." Babus replied with an amused look, "I always knew from the moment that I saw him that he was a dangerous individual to cross. I wonder what his face will look like when he hears of the legend of his own making."

We'll see." Mewt said, "For now, we should eat then we can be on our way to the Capital.

 **Second chapter done. Truthfully, I didn't actually plan for the entire thing to be about Mewt. The Next chapter will return to Marche where we will see the happenings at Ylisstol and then the bridge and fort battle. And the part about the continent being the future Ivalice was spur of the moment, though the maps do kind of resemble each other. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review after the beep.**

 ***BEEP***


End file.
